finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dissidia Duodecim Prologus Final Fantasy
Dissidia Duodecim Prologus Final Fantasy is a promotional tie-in prequel for Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. It was released in Japan via the PlayStation Network on January 18, 2011, for ¥300, in North America on March 15, 2011, for $2.99, in Europe on March 23, 2011, for £2.39 or €2.99, in Australia also on March 23, 2011, for $4.95, and in China on April 20th, 2011. This prologue features a single storyline with Lightning and the Warrior of Light as the main characters. It also contains an arcade mode with eight characters, one of whom must be unlocked. Purchasing Prologus is the only way to receive the Assist character Aerith in [[Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy|the full release of Dissidia 012]]. The game features its own set of accomplishments, which give certain accessories as rewards, though there is no means of equipping them in either mode. However, all accessories gained can be carried over to Dissidia 012. Story The story mode, titled "Chapter 0 - Unfamiliar Allies," opens in Order's Sanctuary, where Lightning narrates how she was called to fight for Cosmos, and explains that none of the Warriors of Cosmos have any memories, and cannot return to their own worlds until Chaos is defeated. Jecht and Kain Highwind approach Lightning and ask if she disagrees with something the Warrior of Light said earlier. Lightning says she is hesitant to work with a team. Kain agrees, as they have no grasp of their allies' strength. Kain suggests Lightning and the Warrior of Light fight to see who is stronger, but Lightning rejects the idea. The Warrior of Light approaches them and warns that enemies are nearby, and he and Lightning run to engage them. Finding Garland and The Emperor in the Chaos Shrine, Garland taunts the two for waiting for them to make the first move. The Warrior of Light prepares to engage him, but Lightning steps forward to fight Garland instead. In the battle, Garland uses The Emperor as an assist, while Lightning may use the Warrior of Light. The two Warriors of Cosmos prevail and Garland vanishes, mocking their strength. Lightning and the Warrior continue to the Sky Fortress Bahamut and encounter Kefka Palazzo and Ultimecia, who attack them. The heroes fight, and are victorious again, but Kefka escapes. At the Crystal Tower they find Sephiroth, who prepares to fight them when the Cloud of Darkness intervenes, offering Sephiroth her assistance in the fight. Though Sephiroth is defeated, he mocks the two and tells them to take the fight seriously next time. Aboard the Prima Vista, Lightning and the Warrior find Cloud, who warns them to stay closer to Order's Sanctuary and protect Cosmos. Golbez appears behind him and asks if he is concerned for them, and Cloud tells him to mind his own business as the two prepare to battle. After the fight Cloud tells Lightning the opponent they've faced hasn't shown their true power yet, and in the future to not underestimate them. Lightning and the Warrior of Light stop some distance away from a mysterious tower, and the Warrior and Lightning thank each other for their help fighting the forces of Chaos. The Warrior instructs Lightning to wait and meet with Jecht and Kain there, while he seeks out the last few enemies, and while Lightning protests, she does obey his orders. Jecht and Kain arrive, and Kain asks Lightning what she thinks of the Warrior. She says he acts heroic, but he has strength and acknowledges the fact he has become the pseudo-leader of the Warriors of Cosmos, leading her to doubt they'll get along. Kain says his intent was to see which of the two was stronger, so he could have faith in the power of his comrades, and when Jecht asks if he was disappointed, Kain answers if he had been he wouldn't have come. The story mode ends with the three looking at the tower in the distance as Cid narrates, saying the cycle of war has begun to come undone, and a new option will soon make itself known to the world. Arcade Mode Region: Japan The Arcade Mode is the second mode of play in Dissidia duodecim prologus, and has two difficulties: a 5-battle run using a level 20 character, and a 30-battle run using a level 50 character. In the latter, opponents range from levels 40 to 60. Region: NA & EU Arcade Mode is also available in the North American and European versions of the release with a few minor tweaks. There are two difficulties in this mode: Normal (nonstop 5 round match using a preset level 20 character) and Hard (nonstop 30 round match using a preset level 50 character). In normal, opponents' levels range from 16-20 and in hard, from 41-50, never 51+ as in the Japanese version. The character, Cloud Strife, can be unlocked if the player encounters and defeats Tifa during Hard Arcade Mode. She appears very rarely, usually in the later rounds (rounds 20-30). Playable characters Starting characters ;Warriors of Cosmos *Warrior of Light - Lightning assist *Kain Highwind - Cecil assist *Jecht - Tidus assist *Lightning - Warrior of Light assist ;Warriors of Chaos *Garland - The Emperor assist *Kefka Palazzo - Ultimecia assist *Sephiroth - Cloud of Darkness assist Unlockable characters *Cloud Strife - Tifa assist Opponents (unplayable) *Firion *The Emperor *Onion Knight *Cloud of Darkness *Cecil Harvey *Golbez *Bartz Klauser *Exdeath *Terra Branford *Tifa Lockhart *Squall Leonhart *Ultimecia *Zidane Tribal *Kuja *Tidus *Shantotto *Gabranth Opposing Assist characters only *Laguna Loire *Yuna *Vaan Accomplishments Dissidia Duodecim Prologus Final Fantasy has its own set of accomplishments, which can be transferred over to Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy for use in the main game. There are 57 accomplishments the player can achieve. The first accomplishment can be obtained by completing Chapter 0 - Unfamiliar Allies. The other 56 can be obtained through playing Arcade. Each character obtains one Chocobo Cologne by completing a game (or 5 matches) of Normal mode and obtain another six through completing a full thirty rounds in Hard Mode, where every 5 rounds earn the player one Chocobo Cologne. A Chocobo Colgne can be used to instantly level up a single character in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy so this is an easy way to level up your characters. Of course you still need to battle in order to get the Chocobo Colgne. Soundtrack *FFI - Battle *FFI - Dungeon *FFI - Chaos Shrine *FFII - Battle Theme 1 *FFII - Battle Theme 2 *FFII - Castle Pandemonium *FFIII - Battle 1 *FFIII - Battle 2 *FFIII - This Is the Last Battle *FFIV - Battle 1 *FFIV - Battle 2 *FFIV - Battle with the Four Fiends *FFV - Battle 1 *FFV - Battle at the Big Bridge *FFV - The Final Battle *FFVI - Battle *FFVI - The Decisive Battle *FFVI - Battle to the Death *FFVII - Fight On! *FFVII - J-E-N-O-V-A *FFVII - One-Winged Angel *FFVIII - Don't Be Afraid *FFVIII - Force Your Way *FFVIII - The Extreme *FFIX - Battle 1 *FFIX - Battle 2 *FFIX - The Final Battle *FFX - Battle Theme *FFX - Otherworld *FFX - Summoned Beast Battle *FFXI - Battle in the Dungeon #2 *FFXII - Boss Battle *FFXII - Esper Battle *FFXIII - Blinded By Light *FFXIII - Saber's Edge *Cosmos *DFF - Opening Etymology Trivia *Aerith appears in-game as the tutor for the few in-game manuals. **In her final message, she states that she's "here" because "...if the player has downloaded Prologus, she can help player in DDFF as an Assist Character," that she "just wanted to let player know herself," and that she's "looking forward to seeing player in DDFF!" *Silhouettes of Laguna and Vaan are used for the Accomplishment and Options Menus, respectively. *Gilgamesh, Prishe and Feral Chaos were confirmed as characters when hackers found images of their new Dissidia artwork embedded in Prologus, as well as data on their attack lists, EX Modes, and fighting styles. However, they do not appear in Prologus during gameplay. *The perspective of the cameras during cutscenes were changed in the game's North American and European versions. References Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Demos